Knife
A Knife, or known primarily as a Combat Knife or Fighting Knife is a knife designed for military use, specifically for close combat; however, since the end of trench warfare, most military knives have been primarily designed for utility/tool use (clearing foliage, chopping branches for cover, opening ammunition crates, etc). Battlefield 1942 The combat knife is issued to every class. It may have different appearances, but they all function similarly. It should only be used in drastic close-quarters situations where the player runs out of ammo in both their primary weapon and pistol, or when sneaking up on an enemy. It generally kills in two hits. Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome The Combat Knife is issued to the new factions and is replaced by the Bayonet for the Engineer class's bolt-action rifle. Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII The Throwing Knife is new content from ''Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII''. It is simply a standard army knife/dagger that can be thrown an enemy infantry, and is used for both Allies and Axis troops. Battlefield Vietnam The Knife is issued to every kit. It will always kill in a single hit. A Combat Knife is issued to the ARVN and USMC, whilst the NVA troops use a Machete'' and Viet Cong troops use a ''Plantation Knife. Battlefield: Bad Company The Kniv-1 combat knife is available for use for every type of kit, and can be used to stab enemies to claim their Dog Tag and break open wooden doors and fences. A hit will result in an assured one hit kill. When pulling out the knife, it will automatically do a first attack. A player can quickly hit the knife button again and there will be two fast swipes which can help in a first close-quarters strike, but only when the player pulls out the Kniv-1. ''Battlefield Heroes In ''Battlefield Heroes members of the Commando Class have the option to use a combat knife as a weapon. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the knife is the first usable weapon in the game. After the opening cutscene of Operation Aurora where the player loses their Thompson, the player pulls out their knife and is ordered to kill a Japanese guard with it. Soon after, the player receives a Type 100 and the combat knife can no longer be equipped. The player then can only use their knife in a single attack sequence throughout the rest of the campaign. In multiplayer, the Combat Knife is the standard melee weapon usable by all kits which will kill an enemy player in a single strike. It is not a feasible stealth weapon, however, as the player's character may grunt or curse while knifing. The knife is also a useful tool for knocking away certain destructible barriers, such as windows, fences, barbed-wire, wooden doors, wooden railings, and many other light physical barriers in the player's path. Using the knife to knock away barriers provides the player with a way to move around more freely without wasting ammunition. It is possible to knife and kill someone through a door.'' When players knife an enemy player in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, they receive an award called a dogtag. These appear as bronze, silver or golden dogtags with the victim's name written below them. There are also several awards related to knife kills which the player can acquire. The dogtags from all of a player's past victims can be viewed in the Main Menu, providing a running tally of how many individual dogtags players have acquired as well as player-specific ones. When using the knife on an enemy, the player will perform a stab, however when using it any other time it will be a slashing animation. On occasion the slashing may be performed when killing an enemy, presumably because their hitbox had just entered the player's range or was right on the edge of it. Also, it should be noted that occasionally you may see the original knife stance from the first Bad Company after you are finished a knife attack. Trivia *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' is the first ''Battlefield'' game where the player is not allowed to wield the knife as a weapon, it now functions more as a melee attack than a CQC weapon. *It's worth noting that the weapon used is actually an M9 bayonet rather than a stand-alone combat knife. *It is also worth noting that in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 players can actually miss their targets if they happen to move at the last second. *On the description for the knife it will say thrust the "Pointy edge" into the enemy and repeat as necessary. *The knife can no longer be equipped in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The player now just uses the knife then put it away instantly, returning back to wielding the previously equipped item. Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Melee Weapons